1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus and a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of displays have been developed for televisions, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigation units, game consoles, and other multimedia devices. One recent innovation involves the development of flexible displays that curve, bend, fold, roll, or stretch.